pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaige
Kaige is a dark dragon whoses wings and arm were bit off by her mother, Poisonomorph, shortly after she hatched. Personality & Character Silent, doesn't talk much. She is often challenged by less clever darkers who view her as weak due to her missing limbs, but she always comes out victorious. Like her brother, Savanth, she avoids combat if she knows she can't win - but unlike him, she is a bit more sadistic. Skills & abilities Although she is crippled, her back legs are strong enough to allow her to leap great distances, and despite her missing foreleg, she is quite fast. Her elemental abilities and intelligence make up for what she lacks physically. She is able to create an 'artificial hand' made of night fire to use in combat, as well as wings of night fire that allow her to become airborne. Night Fire Breath Kaige exhales a scorching plume of Night Fire which can easily sear the scales of her enemies. This breath can also melt scales upon exposure longer than 30 seconds. Many caught within the flame receive horrid burn wounds. Night Fire Manipulation Kaige can control the Night Fire she breathes out and will it to move around her. She can also utilize it as projectiles and throw flames at the enemy (kinda like fire bending). This also gives Kaige her ability to form her flames into a functional paw and wings; to replace those her mother ate off. She can use these wings to not only fly, but fly faster than most other winged darkers. Her flaming paw also deals more damage than her regular strikes. Evaporate Kaige can use her super heated flame to evaporate water attacks that are attempted against her Enveloping Flame Kaige can manipulate her own flames to cover herself in Night Fire. This acts both as a weapon and as a shield. Any enemy who risks thrusting their paw through the flaming wall will get serious burns and be less likely to try again. Also, once she has ignited her body in flames, Kaige can hurl herself at the enemy; not only ramming into them but incinerating their body upon impact. Night Fire Talon Strike Kaige can super heat the flames around her missing limb into a dangerous flaming paw. She then uses it to slice and cut through enemies. The affect this has is like a hot knife through butter, or a light saber through flesh. She can cut right through body parts that don't have a lot of meat to it. Therefore, she can cut off legs, wings, and tails fairly easily. The fear that this power creates helps generate negative feelings she can feed off of in battle that only increase her power. Night Ignition Kaige can set the patches of her body that glow on fire. This helps to keep enemies away from her head and neck as the area will be beyond too hot to bite. Plus, this helps her look more horrifying when she shows up during battles. Night Fire Fury What can only be stated as the flames of hell spewing forth Kaige's fire fury is truly a force to be feared by any and all who challenge her. Kaige summons flames and night fire energy into her body and her markings glows blindly bright. She explodes all of the energy outwards immediately burning and killing those around her. However, the radius of this fury is not as far as one would think. Weaknesses Elemental light. Backstory A spawn of Poisonomorph and an unknown beta darker. Originally, Poisonomorph attempted to kill their clutch once they hatched, but the darker stopped her. While Darkers do not have a reproduction instinct or a directive to pass on their genes, he saw good potential in their offsprings to become skilled fighters, which could benefit them. Although, one of the hatchlings were weak, and both Poisonomorph and him ate it - deeming it unsuitable for their... 'plot'. Kaige was chosen to fill her father's position as Beta. While her brothers followed her, her sister was overwhelmed with jealousy, believing the position should have been hers. Enough to possibly try and challenge Kaige for her rank... Relationships Phantom Kaige and Phantom have a bit of a fling going on, of course as far as darker relationships will go. One fateful evening led to the creation of six spawns from hell that are just as terrifying as their parents. Kaige, like her father, feels that the spawns will do well to serve the dark masters and them; so long as they know their place below her. Gallery Pl_kaige_by_dragonoficeandfire-d8yskdm.png|Concept art Pl_wings_of_the_night_by_dragonoficeandfire-d98sfm6.png|Kaige with night fire wings and paw Dark squad.png|Kaige and her crew pure_light__from_a_wounded_to_a_danger_by_darkanioid1997-db3otfl.png|Kaige surrounded by her night-flames The Angel of Darkness.png|Kaige, the Angel of Darkness Notes Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite Category:Beta